


Unti-unti

by silverpollux (captainpororo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batang walang muwang si DKS, Cliche, Filipino, First Meetings, Fluff, Kids wag kayong magmumura bad yun, Lampa si PCY, M/M, Nagmura si BBH pero isang beses lang, RK si Sehun, Sinubukan kong magsulat
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/silverpollux
Summary: Ang unang beses na natutunan ni Kyungsoo ang pangalang 'Baekhyun'.





	Unti-unti

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sobrang wala akong experience sa Filipino writing.

Unang natutunan ni Kyungsoo ang pangalang ‘Baekhyun’ habang nag-eenroll siya sa unang taon niya sa kolehiyo. Hindi naman ganoon ka-espesyal ang mga pangyayari noong araw na iyon. Sa katunayan, walang ibang maalala si Kyungsoo kundi ang mahabang pilang kinatatayuan niya at ang nagpapawis niyang kili-kili. Hindi malaman ng freshman na estudyante kung magi-initiate ba siya ng usapan sa matangkad na lalaking sinusundan niya sa pila o magtitiis na lang siya sa napapanis niyang laway habang hinihintay ang student council na bumalik mula sa isang oras at kalahati nilang lunch break.

_Hay, freshman year. Napakatamis, napaka-awkward._

“Sampung minuto pa talaga, uuwi na ‘ko,” bigkas noong lalaking sinusundan ni Kyungsoo. Ibinaling ng freshman ang kaniyang tingin mula sa lapag, kung saan may sariling linya ang mga langgam na nagmamartsa patungo sa basurahan.  Nakakunot ang noo ng lalaki at patingin-tingin sa G-shock niyang relo.

 _Rich kid,_ naiisip ni Kyungsoo, habang kinekwenta kung magkano ang lahat ng kasuotan ng kaharap niya.

“Nakakainis naman kasi itong student council na’to. Sila na nga ang babayaran, sila pa ang pa-importante,” dagdag pa noong lalaki. Sa puntong ito, napagtanto na ni Kyungsoo na siya ang kinakausap ng lalaki at hindi ito nagmo-monologue sa gitna ng tag-init.

Saglit na pinag-isipan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang itutugon sa mga komento ng Matangkad at Mayamang Lalaki™ noong biglang may kumalampag na kung ano sa bandang harapan ng pila, mga tatlumpung tao ang layo sa kinatatayuan nila.

Sa wakas, bumukas na ang pintuan ng student council office at sabay na napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at ang MML™ sa biglang agos ng malamig na hangin mula sa naka-aircon na silid.

“Okay, paki-ayos lang po ang pila, at iseset up na naming ang payment booth,” sabi noong isang lalaki na purple ang buhok. Siya yung nagbukas ng pinto ng opisina, sabay natalisod sa sarili niyang paa. ( _Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung maaawa ba siya o mababadtrip_ ) Matangkad rin ang lalaking iyon, na siyang umupo sa mesang nakahanda para sa bayaran.

Kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang bulsa ng maong niyang pantalon, at tulad ng kaniyang inaasahan, nakahanda na ang singkwenta na ibabayad niya para sa _student fund._ Sa tabi niya, binuklat din ni MML™ ang kaniyang kumikinang na wallet at naglabas ng isang libo.

 _Goodluck na lang sa pagpapabarya niyan,_ naisip ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako pala si Sehun,” bigkas ni MML™, sabay alok ng kamay niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo. “First year, BroadComm.”

“Kyungsoo,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, at nginitian niya si Sehun. “Freshie rin ako, BA Film.”

“Nice,” sabi ni Sehun. “May ka-batch na rin akong nakilala.” Marahan ang kanilang paglakad sa pila, habang papalapit sila sa mesa.  “Naglunch ka na ba, Kyungsoo? Kain tayo pagkatapos nito.”

Tinanguan ni Kyungsoo ang bago niyang kaibigan, at magsasalita pa sana si Sehun noong bigla siyang tawagin ng tao sa harap niya.

“Bayad na po kayo,” sabi noong lalaking purple ang buhok. Inilapag naman ni Sehun ang perang papel na hawak niya, at nanlaki ang mata ni Purple Boy sa pagkakita nito.

“Ay, wow. Wala ka po bang barya? Barya lang po kasi tayo sa umaga,” marahang sinabi ni PB kay Sehun, na siya naming sumimangot sa pagbalik ng pera sa kaniya.

“Wala akong barya.”

“Wala rin kaming isusukli sa iyo, kuya. Kung gusto mo, I-donate mo na lang sa SC yung isang libo mo.”

Inirapan ni Sehun si Purple Boy, na nakatitig rin sa matangkad na kasama niya. Napakamot na lang si Kyungsoo ng ulo niya dahil bigla niyang naalala yung mga K-drama na pinapanood niya noong isang linggo.

“Pabaryahan mo na lang tapos balik ka dito.”

“Hanapan mo ng paraan, suklian mo ‘ko. Ang tagal naming naghintay dito, kaya dapat mag-effort naman ang student council,” angil ni Sehun.

“Sorry, pero policy kasi talaga namin na barya lang tatanggapin namin sa umaga,” ulit noong lalaking nakaupo. Medyo napipikon na si Kyungsoo kaya nagsimula na siyang maghanap ng isang daan sa wallet niya para lang patahimikin ang malaking bunganga noong lalaking kulay ube ang ulo.

“Ano nanamang kagaguhan yan? Hapon na, Park Chanyeol, wala nang silbi yung policy ng bulok na student council,” sabi ng isang malakas boses sa likod ni Kyungsoo, na siya namang ikinagulat niya. (Napatalon siya ng unti pero di niya yun aaminin kahit kanino)

Sabay na hinarap ni Park Chanyeol at ni Sehun ang pinanggalingan ng boses. Sinubukan rin ni Kyungsoo lulmingon, pero dahil pinanganak siyang malas sa buhay (may balat siya sa puwet, pero sikreto lang nila iyon ng best friend niyang si Jongin) nauntog siya sa ulo noong tao na iyon, at dahil malas nga siyang tao, naitulak siya ng impact pababa. Walang anu-ano’y, nahuhulog na si Kyungsoo sa sahig.

Iyon na siguro ang pinakamatagal na isang segundo ng buhay niya, kung saan papalapit ang mukha niya sa lapag, noong may brasong bumalot sa torso niya, humigit sa kaniya patayo.

“Uy, okay ka lang?” Sabi noong boses.

Idinilat ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya, at isang pares ng mga mata ang sumalubong sa kaniyang paningin. Mahigpit ang hawak ng lalaki sa baywang niya, na siyang pumigil sa tuluyang pagkalamog ng mukha niya sa sahig.

Singkit na mga mata, pakwadradong bibig, at pulang buhok.

Ito na ata ang pinakamagandang lalaking nakita ni Kyungsoo sa tanang buhay niya.

“Umm, uh…” sinubukan niyang magsalita, pero napakapit na rin lang siya sa bisig noong lalaki, na unti-unti siyang itinayo. Noong parehas nang nakaapak ang mga paa niya sa sahig, nakahinga na ng maluwag si Kyungsoo at saglit na yumuko sa lalaki. 

“Thank you po.”

Tila ba nagising na sa kaototohanan si Park Chanyeol at kinuha na nito ang bayad ni Sehun, na siya namang nakangiti na para siyang nanalo sa lotto. Samantala, hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki, dahil sa sobrang hiya.

“Okay ka na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, noong naiabot na niya ang makapal na mga papel na isinukli niya kay Sehun.

“Ikaw na pala,” marahang bulong ng lalaki, at matapos niyang bigkasin ito, nawala ang mga brasong umaalalay kay Kyungsoo. Hindi malaman ng estudyante kung matutuwa ba siya dahil dito o hindi.

Humakbang si Kyungsoo patungo sa mesa, pero nagulat siyang muli noong tumabi sa kaniya ang lalaki, at naglapag ng isang daan sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“Ito na oh, bayad naming dalawa,” sinabi niya ng may malaking ngiti.

“Ay wag na po, ayos lang. Dapat nga ako manlibre…” protesta ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi ito pinakinggan ng lalaki, na lalo pang itinulak ang papel kay Chanyeol, na nakangisi sa kanilang dalawa.

“Wag na, ako na. Ililibre na kita,” sabi ng lalaki. Tinaasan nito ng kilay si Chanyeol, na natameme sa mga kaganapan sa harap niya. “Oh ano, di mo kukunin?”

Sa gilid nila, nakasandal si Sehun sa pader, pinapanood ang mga nangyayari. May ngiti sa mga labi nito na tila ba nalalaman ang tumatakbo sa naguguluhang isip ni Kyungsoo.

“Syempre kukunin ko!” Hinablot ni Chanyeol ang pera ng lalaki at tinatakan ang mga enrollment form nila Kyungsoo at ng kasama niya. Matapos makuha ang papel nito, nagsimulang maglakad palayo ang lalaki, ngunit inabot ni Kyungsoo ang braso nito, at huminto sa paghakbang ang lalaki.

“Sandali po,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.  

“Bakit?” tanong ng lalaki. Nakangiti ulit ito sa kaniya, at kinailangan ni Kyungsoo na ibaling ang mata niya kayla Sehun at Chanyeol, na ngayon ay magkatabi na, para lang hindi siya mamula.

“Babayaran kita. Sinalo mo na ako, tapos nilibre mo pa ako.”

“Akin na cellphone mo,” marahang sinabi noong lalaki.

Napasinok si Kyungsoo. Dinukot niya ang cellphone niya mula sa bulsa niya at iwinagayway ito sa harap ng lalaki.

“Ay…luma na po itong cellphone ko, three years na siya. Tsaka kapag binigay ko ‘to, wala akong gagamitin.”

Noong nilakasan ni Kyungsoo ang loob niya at sinulyapan ulit ang magandang nilalang sa harap niya, nagulat siya ng makitang nakatawa ito.

“Hay nako,” sabi niya. Lumapit ito kay Kyungsoo at inabot ang cellphone ng estudyante. Pinindut-pindot nito ang screen ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo, na nakangangang parang isda dahil sa pagkatameme sa ganda ng lalaking kaharap niya.

“O ayan.” Ibinalik ng lalaki ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo, at nadatnan niya ang bagong naka-save na number sa screen niya. Tila ba lumundag ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakita ng labing-isang numero na nasa cellphone niya, at lalo pa siyang namula sa pangalang nakadikit dito.

_Baekhyun._

“Baekhyun,” binasa ni Kyungsoo.

“Yan ang pangalan ko. I-text mo ako mamaya. Kakain tayo ng Ramen. May alam akong magandang lugar,” tugon ni Baekhyun.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo.

“Ako si…”

“Alam ko, Kyungsoo. Narinig kita kanina. Freshman ka.BA Film,” bigkas ni Baekhyun. Napatahimik si Kyungsoo at itinikom niya ang kaniyang bibig, pinipigil ang sarili na ngumiti.

“BA Film rin ako, third year,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Marami akong maituturo sa iyo, kaya wag mong ide-delete ang number ko. Kakailanganin mo yan.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat sa kabaitan ng mas nakatatandang estudyante. Nakakabulag ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun, at napapapikit si Kyungsoo, habang pinagmamasdan niya ito. Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at bumulong ito.

“Hinay hinay lang sa pagkahulog, Kyungsoo.”

Napasinok na lang si Kyungsoo, na siya namang ikinatuwa ni Baekhyun, na humakbang nang palayo. Nagsimula na siyang maglakad muli, pero hindi lumagpas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang binanggit nito habang papaalis.

 

“Baka pag sinalo ulit kita, di na kita bitawan.”

 

Iyon ang unang araw na natutunan ni Kyungsoo ang pangalang ‘Baekhyun’. Ang unang araw sa marami, ang simula ng isang yugto. Di man ito pumasok sa isipan ni Kyungsoo noong panahong iyon, babaguhin ng isang lalaking nagngangalang Baekhyun ang buong buhay niya.

 _Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagmula ang pamagat sa kanta ng Up Dharma Down. Inimagine ko kung anong klaseng feelings yung nasa first stanzas ng kanta habang nagsa-soundtrip. Ito yung naging bunga noon.
> 
> KOKOBOP era lahat ng itsura nila, kaya purple ang buhok ni Yeol at Red ang kay Baek. Haha
> 
> Isinulat ko 'to para makapag-praktis at mapag-isipan kung pwede ba akong sumali sa isang fest. Hindi pa ako ganoon kasaya sa pagsusulat ko, pero kung binasa mo ito at nagustuhan mo, maraming salamat.
> 
> Pasensya na dito.


End file.
